


Путешествие по закоулкам памяти

by Lodowiec



Series: My translations [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Outbound Flight - Timothy Zahn
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lodowiec/pseuds/Lodowiec
Summary: Спустя семьнадцать лет после крушения "Сверхдальнего перелёта" пути Мэрис и Трауна снова пересеклись.
Relationships: Maris Ferasi/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Series: My translations [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751749
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pureblood_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pureblood_Slytherin/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Trip Down Memory Lane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619684) by [Pureblood_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pureblood_Slytherin/pseuds/Pureblood_Slytherin). 



> Разрешение Автора на перевод получено.
> 
> Бета: Delen Jace.

_«Прошлое не бывает мертво. А это даже не прошлое»,_ — Гэвин Стивенс.  
**Уильям Фолкнер,**  
**«Реквием по монахине», акт I, сцена III**

Звездный разрушитель «Предостерегающий» медленно плыл в глубокой, _темной пустоте космоса_. Сложив руки за спиной, капитан Дагон Нириц глядел в небытие сквозь огромные обзорные иллюминаторы. Он чувствовал нечто, похожее на затишье перед бурей, и от беспокойства неприятно покалывало в животе.

— Капитан Нириц, сэр. Мы получаем входящий сигнал от неизвестного космического корабля, — сосредоточив лицо, рапортовал связист. — Сэр, они утверждают, что владеют информацией о местонахождении Гента Семтина.

Гент Семтин. Угонщик дредноутов, имеющий хорошие связи с лучшими верфями Неизведанных регионов — _не владеющими столь продвинутыми технологиями, как Верфи Куата, но вполне подходящими для удовлетворения их постоянной потребности в кораблях и комплектующих. Сотрудничество с Семтином стоило того. В последнее время, однако, оно становилось все менее и менее надежным, пока совсем не прекратилось, и за ним еще числился небольшой должок перед Империей, если можно было так выразиться._

— Принято. Откройте канал связи, пожалуйста.

Его приказ сопроводил звуковой сигнал.

— Неизвестный космический корабль. Это имперский звездный разрушитель «Предостерегающий», говорит капитан Нириц. Представьтесь и укажите свою цель, пожалуйста.

— Это грузовой корабль «Охотник за наживой». Меня зовут Тетирес. Я слышал, что вы ищете Гента Семтина и готовы заплатить определенную цену за кое-какую информацию.

Служба на флоте рутинна: пираты, контрабандисты и охотники за головами, извлекающие финансовую выгоду. Для Нирица они — не более чем преступники, но адмирал ясно дал понять, что здесь, в Неизведанных регионах, они могут позволить себе время от времени пользоваться их услугами. Капитану Нирицу это совершенно не нравилось, вот и сейчас он мечтал вернуться обратно в Глубокое Ядро. По крайней мере, грань добра и зла там была совершенно ясна, и таким людям, как он, не пришлось бы вести дела с подонками.

— Подтверждаю. Но только в том случае, _если_ ваша информация окажется подлинной. Уверен, вы понимаете, что перед тем, как заплатить, мы должны тщательно проверить эту информацию.

Тишина.

— Сколько времени это займет? У нас куча других дел.

Нириц едва не поморщился в ответ на эту реплику, но благодаря протоколу и выучке его лицо осталось бесстрастным. Он-то уж точно знал, о каких «других делах» говорил контрабандист, и конечно же, тот не хотел иметь дел с Империей, но выбор был невелик: кредиты в этой дыре добыть непросто.

— Минимум двадцать четыре часа. Двадцать тысяч имперских кредитов. Да или нет? — судя по потрепанной обшивке старого грузового корабля, им лучше согласиться.

— Двадцать четыре часа. Хорошо.

***

Коммандер Восс Парк вошел в каюту начальства, держа в руке сегодняшний отчет. Прошло девять лет с тех пор, как он нашел инородца на далекой планете на задворках Галактики, и теперь адмирал Траун опередил его на несколько званий. Конечно, поначалу это вызывало смешанные чувства, но ведь он с самого начала знал, что Митт’рау’нуруодо рожден, чтобы командовать. Дверь открылась еще до того, как Восс успел рапортовать о своем прибытии.

— Адмирал? — спросил он, стоя на пороге и ожидая разрешения войти в святилище, коим был кабинет Трауна.

— Входите, пожалуйста, — Траун сидевший за столом, обернулся и нажал кнопку, отключившую голограммы нескольких скульптур. — Я видел, как вы пришли, — пояснил он, указав на маленький экран на своем столе.

— Я пришел, чтобы принести вам сегодняшний отчет, сэр. Все, как обычно.

Они до сих пор продолжали строго следовать имперскому флотскому уставу, что было необычно для Неизведанных регионов. Корусант со своей бюрократией находился на расстоянии многих световых лет, и негибкие правила часто не соответствовали случающимся здесь ситуациям. В одном из довольно нудных пунктов флотского устава говорилось, что командир должен знакомиться с ежедневным отчетом и подписывать его.

— Ваша смена закончилась? — спросил Траун, когда взял журнал.

— Да, сэр.

— Что ж, наслаждайтесь оставшимся вечером. Вы свободны.

— Спасибо, сэр, — коммандер Парк слегка расслабил плечи и направился к двери.

Сев на диван и налив себе бокал кореллианского виски, Траун подумал, что ему самому необходимо отдохнуть оставшуюся часть дня. В обычной ситуации он не стал бы злоупотреблять алкоголем, но головная боль, которая мучила его последние пару часов, всё никак не уходила — он все равно собирался пойти спать после ознакомления с отчетом.

_Ремонт СИД-истребителя всё еще отставал от графика; им не хватало еды и воды, и это вскоре могло стать существенной проблемой; президент Биласа II угрожал выйти из состава Империи, если та не сможет должным образом обеспечить защиту гражданских перевозчиков; на хвост упал корабль с контрабандистами, ожидавшими вознаграждение за информацию о Генте Семтине. Нет, беспокоиться не о чем. Билас II — не их забота, он находится ближе к Внешнему Кольцу, а не к Диким Пространствам, а Гент Семтин должен стать поучительным примером, простым предупреждением: не стоит пытаться одурачить Империю._

Он собирался сделать еще один глоток, но внезапно замер, когда его глаза остановились на трех словах: «Охотник за наживой».

Мог ли старый серебристо-серый корабль все еще находиться в эксплуатации? Или название было присвоено другому грузовому судну после того, как старое было разобрано? Сколько же времени прошло с тех пор, как он в последний раз вспоминал об «Охотнике за наживой» и его команде? Жорже, Дубраке и Мэрис. Все ли с ними в порядке? Чем они занимались? Он пару раз хотел разыскать их, но что бы это ему дало, кроме праздного любопытства? Отныне это не имело значения, ведь теперь он мог воспользоваться ситуацией.

Информации об «Охотнике за наживой» было совсем немного, и еще меньше — о его команде. Официальные данные о выводе корабля из эксплуатации отсутствовали, но, опять же, если имеешь дело с контрабандистами, информация может быть неполной. Имевшиеся голографии членов экипажа были старыми, но такими знакомыми. В особенности одна из них — Траун узнал в ней Мэрис Фераси. Теперь ее лицо смотрело на него с экрана. Ее улыбка была искренней, а зеленые глаза, словно глаза ребенка, — невинные, чистые и такие наивные. Та, какой он ее помнил. Прошло уже семнадцать лет, а она все еще имела странную власть над ним. Он был так молод. По-своему наивен. Уже в двадцатилетнем возрасте Траун был достаточно опытен, чтобы вести в бой флот, но так и не смог выразить свою симпатию к ней, чувствуя себя полным идиотом. Он грустно улыбнулся, вспоминая как отдавал не совсем приемлемые приказы, чтобы заслужить ее одобрение. На тайных языковых уроках они неделями ходили вокруг да около, но никому из них так и не хватило духу сделать первый шаг. Сначала Траун убеждал себя, что это всего лишь праздное любопытство, ведь «инородцы» оказались так поразительно похожи на чиссов: и именно это вызвало его любопытство по отношению к ней — первой женщине-человеку, на которую он обратил внимание. Но затем… Траун покачал головой. Какое теперь это имеет значение? Все осталось в прошлом, и путешествие по его закоулкам не принесет пользы. Тем не менее, он уверил себя, что завтра лично пообщается с командой «Охотника за наживой».

***

Заснуть в ту ночь оказалось непросто. Траун не мог понять: то ли из-за головной боли, то ли из-за давно забытых воспоминаний, которые вызвал корабль контрабандистов. В какой-то момент он хотел уже подняться и взглянуть на корабль, но потом передумал.

— Адмирал на мостике, сэр, — объявил молодой кадет. Капитан Нириц обернулся и кивнул начальству в знак приветствия.

— Доброе утро, адмирал.

— И вам, капитан, — отозвался Траун, присоединившись к нему у обзорного иллюминатора.

— Вам нравится это место, — это был не вопрос.

— Так точно, сэр. Отсюда я могу следить за командой и за тем, что происходит снаружи.

— Действительно. Кстати о том, что происходит «снаружи»: что вы знаете об «Охотнике за наживой»? — Траун указал на маленькую серебристую точку прямо за иллюминатором. Нирица удивило, что адмирал обратил внимание на «Охотника за наживой». Но, с другой стороны, Нириц давно бросил попытки понять причуды адмирала.

— Не так много, сэр. Это очень старая модель, ей по крайней мере тридцать пять лет. Корабль побывал во многих местах Галактики: от Альдераана до Ксиллы. В его реестре перечислены все виды космических портов. Учитывая его состояние, удивительно, что он вообще еще летает. Человек, с которым мы вели переговоры, Дуглас Тетирес, был замечен в азартных играх и контрабанде, ничего особенного. Сканер засек еще две формы жизни на борту. Вероятнее всего, люди. Информация, которую они нам предоставили, подтвердилась. Я собирался отдать им деньги, сэр, если у вас нет иных планов.

Траун покачал головой.

— Нет, совсем нет.

Это действительно тот самый «Охотник за наживой». Он был удивлен…

— Почему бы не отдать им деньги прямо сейчас? — Траун обернулся. — Лейтенант Крислов, не могли бы вы связаться с «Охотником за наживой»?

— «Охотник за наживой» ответил и предложил открыть канал связи, сэр, — спустя минуту доложил Крислов.

— Очень хорошо. Выведите голограмму, лейтенант.

Траун ожидал увидеть всё, что угодно, но не это. На вызов ответил человеческий ребенок. Ему было десять, может двенадцать лет, и у него были вьющиеся каштановые волосы и большие зеленые глаза.

— Здравствуйте. Вы капитан, который даст нам денег?

— Не совсем. Меня зовут Траун. Полагаю, что… — он указал на Нирица, стоявшего позади,— …вот он — капитан, о котором ты говоришь. Его зовут Нириц. Хорошо, теперь, когда мы представились, скажи, как тебя зовут.

Мальчик улыбнулся.

— Конечно! Я Серёжа Кеннто.

Серёжа Кеннто. Сын Дубрака. Невероятно. У Дубрака есть ребенок… и смелость, чтобы брать его с собой в контрабандные рейсы. Дубрак никогда не вызывал у него симпатии, и подобное не добавляло ему очков. Тем не менее, было бы славно его увидеть снова.

— Приятно познакомиться, Серёжа. Могу я поговорить с твоим отцом?

Мальчик немного смутился и погрустнел.

— Мой отец умер. Он умер много лет назад!

— Соболезную, — и на мгновение ему действительно было жаль. — Я был знаком с твоим отцом, очень давно. Я не знал, что он умер.

— Все хорошо, — успокоил его мальчик. — Я же сказал, это произошло много лет назад. То есть… я всё еще скучаю по нему! Но сейчас всё намного лучше, чем было раньше. И у меня все еще есть мама и Даг.

Траун кивнул. Он знал о Дугласе Тетиресе, а его мать… почему он раньше не подумал о его матери? Траун снова посмотрел на мальчика и почувствовал, как неприятно скрутило живот. Эти глаза.

— Как зовут твою маму? — он почти боялся услышать ответ.

— Мэрис Кеннто, конечно же! Погоди? Ты и маму мою знаешь?

— Я, безусловно, знаю, — судя по выражению лица, мальчишка был искренне удивлен данным откровением, Траун же некоторое время молчал. — Пожалуйста, скажи своей маме, что она сможет забрать деньги чуть позже. Я скоро вышлю ей конкретные инструкции.

— Хорошо. И спасибо, я думаю.

— Не стоит благодарностей.

Траун молча покинул мостик. Вернувшись в свой кабинет, он сел за стол, все еще не в состоянии переварить то, что только что услышал, и почему это так сильно его расстроило. Мэрис вышла замуж за Кеннто, и у них есть сын. Так уж повелось в Галактике. Люди влюблялись, женились и заводили детей. Семнадцать лет назад Мэрис была подругой Дубрака, но Траун не допускал и мысли, что она выйдет за него замуж. Никогда. Он всегда думал, что Кеннто — это просто жизненный этап, через который она пройдет, и расстанется с ним, как только сообразит, что единственная цель в его жизни — прибыль. Она могла выбрать кого-то лучше, чем Кеннто. «Лучше, чем Кеннто», — услышал он тихий предательский голос в своей голове. Ладно, выбрать _его_. Она могла бы выбрать его, где-то глубоко внутри он самонадеянно верил, что она будет ждать его. Насколько глупа была эта мысль, если рассуждать логически. Он много лет не вспоминал о ней, а ее биологические часы тикали, как и у любой другой женщины. Сегодня пострадала самая обыкновенная мужская гордость уже немолодого чисса. И как бы он ни старался, быть выше этого не получалось. В каком-то смысле он «проиграл», и это было незнакомое, неприятное ощущение.


	2. Chapter 2

_Не стыдитесь ошибок, чтобы они не стали серьезными._   
**Конфуций**

Мэрис Кеннто немного волновалась, пока полковник Олмос вел ее по казавшимся бесконечными коридорам «Предостерегающего». Она не могла понять, зачем. В конце концов, она не сделала ничего плохого. Вероятно, она была здесь не по той причине, из-за которой спорила с Дугласом о том, чтобы продавать информацию о Семтине. Она не хотела снова видеть Трауна, не хотела видеть то, кем он стал. Его инструкции были четкими. Он хотел, чтобы она пришла одна. Даг был недоволен, но они очень нуждались в деньгах. Каков его план? Мэрис задумалась. У Трауна всегда был план — цель — конкретная цель, которую нужно достичь. Как будто его бесконечно живой ум неуклонно жаждал испытаний. Каждая новая ситуация давала ему новые идеи и новых пешек в невероятно сложной партии все-галактической игры. Мысль о том, что он просто хочет увидеть ее снова, даже не приходила ей в голову.

— Сюда, миледи. Адмирал ждет вас.

— Спасибо.

Войдя в кабинет и увидев, что он сидит за столом, она испытала нечто сродни дежа-вю. Прямо как в былые времена. Однако на этот раз языковой барьер будет иного рода. Странное чувство: увидеть давнего знакомого и понять, что это теперь кто-то совсем иной, кто-то, кардинально изменившийся, не сохранивший даже тени того, былого себя.

— Мэрис Кеннто. Как давно мы не виделись.

Он изучал ее лицо. Все еще красива, но время наложило на нее свой отпечаток: как на внешность, так и на умение держать себя. Вокруг ее глаз появились морщины, которых раньше не было, и она, казалось, стала более спокойной, более уравновешенной. Самое заметное изменение, однако, он увидел в ее глазах. Они потеряли свой свет, свою внутреннюю яркость, которая звучала громче любых слов в Галактике и достигала его сердца так, что он все еще не мог осмыслить. Идеалистка умерла. Наверное, уже очень давно. Мучительным, но в то же время странно облегчающим открытием для него стало то, что не из-за него ее дух оказался так сильно сломлен. По крайней мере, он надеялся, что это не так. На мгновение он испугался, что она может заметить. Коммандер Флота Экспансии и Обороны — чисс Митт’рау’нуруодо — был в прошлом. Нет, не в прошлом, гораздо хуже — ведь тот коммандер Митт’рау’нуруодо, которого она помнила, в действительности никогда не существовал.

— Давно, — ответила она с застенчивой улыбкой на губах. Вокруг Митт’рау’нуруодо всегда была атмосфера уверенности и небольшого превосходства, возраст и новая униформа, казалось, подчеркивали это еще больше.

— Пожалуйста, присаживайся, — Мэрис кивнула и села напротив.

— Жизнь благосклонна к тебе, _адмирал_ , — осматриваясь, прокомментировала Мэрис.

— В некотором роде. Могу я предложить тебе что-нибудь? Каф, возможно?

— Каф? — Мэрис приподняла бровь. — Я вижу, ты не упускаешь возможность воспользоваться всеми благами человеческой цивилизации. Да, пожалуйста, каф.

В кабинете был маленький уголок с самыми разными напитками, и Мэрис с благодарностью приняла дымящуюся кружку, согревшую ее холодные пальцы.

— Кто бы мог подумать, что мы окажемся здесь спустя столько лет? — Мэрис покачала головой. — Я даже не предполагала.

— Жизнь непредсказуема. Что и делает ее такой захватывающей. Я, к примеру, был очень удивлен, поговорив с твоим сыном сегодня утром.

Мэрис улыбнулась.

— Серёжа. Он — моя жизнь. Я просила его не отвечать на входящие сигналы, но он не слушает. Для него жизнь — это всего лишь большое приключение, и он не видит опасностей. Он слишком добродушен и слишком доверчив.

— Я знаю, — Траун вспомнил его глаза. Ее глаза. — Дар, который он унаследовал от своей матери.

— Это не дар. Это проклятие, — Мэрис грустно рассмеялась.

— Не говори так, Мэрис, — было больно видеть, как сильно она презирала то, что он ценил в ней больше всего. — Что с тобой случилось? Я не думал, что ты будешь заниматься контрабандой. В конце концов, это преступная деятельность. Достойная жизнь на спокойной маленькой планете или даже восстание казались мне более вероятными.

— Ты пытаешься завербовать меня в Альянс? — она явно не собиралась обсуждать с ним свою личную жизнь.

— Всего лишь высказываю наблюдения, — он глубоко вздохнул. — Почему ты вышла замуж за Кеннто? — ему необходимо было знать.

— Слишком откровенный вопрос от того, кого я не видела много лет, не так ли?

С минуту он молчал.

— Ты права. Мои извинения, — Траун открыл один из ящиков своего стола и достал маленький чип «Роял Банка».

— Двадцать тысяч кредитов, верно? — он набрал цифру и специальной ручкой, дизайн которой Мэрис видела впервые, поставил подпись на датападе. Он вручил ей чип. — Ты можешь снять деньги в любом банкомате в пределах Империи. Некоторые банки могут брать комиссию за свои услуги. Тебе следует сначала проверить.

Мэрис кивнула и осторожно положила чип на сумку, которая лежала у нее на коленях.

— Спасибо, — она собиралась встать и уйти, но что-то удержало ее.

— Кеннто был хорошим человеком, Митт’рау’нуруодо. Я знаю, ты недолюбливал его, у него были свои недостатки, — она улыбнулась. — Он был капризным, шумным, немного высокомерным и не всегда полностью честным со мной. Но он любил меня. Я знаю. Наша жизнь не была идеальной, но я ни разу не пожалела. Мой сын — лучшее, что когда-либо случилось со мной… Я всё делаю ради него и больше не могу позволить себе стать жертвой собственных эмоций или наивных мечтаний. И ты не можешь осуждать меня… По крайней мере, Кеннто никогда не делал вид, что он — нечто большее, чем есть на самом деле.

Было больно. Он знал, что она права, но все равно это причиняло боль.

— Жорж рассказал тебе о «Сверхдальнем перелете».

— Нет, он не говорил. Я сама узнала. Тайное всегда становится явным. Я не могу поверить, что ты это сделал.

Что он мог ответить? Спустя столько лет он был совсем не горд тем, что сделал. Он отправил на смерть пятьдесят тысяч невинных жизней только из-за того старого дурака К’баота. Сколько жизней он разрушил в тот день? Семьи? Мечты? Такое не укладывалось в голове. Он повторял себе сотни раз, что у него не было другого выбора, но легче от этого не становилось.

— Я никогда не претендовал на то, чтобы быть кем-то другим, кем-то лучше, благороднее, чем я есть на самом деле. Ты придумала этот образ. Я просто не возражал. Мои действия были уместны, и я сделал бы так снова.

Мэрис почувствовала, что вот-вот заплачет.

— У тебя не было выбора, м?

Был ли он действительно таким безэмоциональным? Действительно бесчувственным? Неужели она настолько ошибалась в отношении него?

— Верно.

Мэрис поднялась.

— У тебя всегда есть выбор, Митт’рау’нуруодо. Ты умный. Я, возможно, уже не та наивная, молодая девчонка, но я все еще понимаю разницу между тем, что правильно, и что нет. «Сверхдальний перелет» был ошибкой, равно как и Империя… Я бы очень хотела никогда не встретить тебя… Никогда не учить тебя общегалу.

Мэрис тут же пожалела о своих словах, как только они сорвались с губ, потому что это была неправда. Она не жалела о встрече с ним. Она не жалела о языковых уроках с ним. Ни секунды. Но она так отчаянно пыталась достучаться до него — хоть как-нибудь, хоть каким-либо способом!

— Кто-то другой научил бы меня. Это моя судьба, Мэрис. Империя. Она дала мне власть и возможность влиять на события, не будучи ограниченным законами моего народа. Здесь мое место. Может быть, я не тот благородный рыцарь, которого ты хотела видеть во мне, но мои намерения благие. Ты можешь сомневаться в средствах, с помощью которых они достигнуты. Хотел бы я, чтобы ты не ненавидела меня так сильно.

Как ни странно, она поверила ему. Вполне возможно, потому что она сильно хотела верить. Мысль о том, что она так сильно ошибалась в отношении него, была невыносима. Он был хорошим чиссом. Она знала это. Мэрис вздохнула и покачала головой. Траун встал, чтобы попрощаться, и обогнул стол.

— Мне жаль, что наша встреча оказалась столь мрачной, — сказал он и взял ее руки в свои. Мэрис почувствовала, как по ее щекам текут слезы.

— Ты не представляешь, как часто я мечтала увидеть тебя снова… и теперь я все испортила, — она выпустила одну из своих рук и смахнула слезы. — Я не могу ненавидеть тебя, Митт’рау’нуруодо, — сказала она, сжав губы и стараясь не плакать снова. — Потому что я любила тебя, — произнесла она, на этот раз на чеунхе.

Несмотря на то, что Мэрис не говорила на этом языке вот уже много лет, она все еще прекрасно его помнила. Она не могла смотреть ему в глаза. Но какое это теперь имело значение? Что ж, она произнесла это, хотя и так была уверена, что он давно знал. Он все еще держал ее за руки, когда она произносила слова, которые он так отчаянно хотел услышать. Но теперь уже слишком поздно.

— Я знаю, — прошептал он. И, может быть, так было лучше. Он не смог бы любить ее так, как она того заслуживала. Тем не менее, он не мог больше сдерживать эмоции, что копились целых два десятилетия; он медленно притянул ее к себе, смахнул с щек остатки слез и поцеловал. Медленно, осознанно. Растерявшись, Мэрис уронила сумку с кредитным чипом, с неожиданной страстью отвечая на поцелуй.


	3. Chapter 3

_Сила вина несказанна: она и умнейшего громко_   
_Петь и безмерно смеяться и даже плясать заставляет;_   
_Часто внушает и слово такое, которое лучше б_   
_Было сберечь про себя._   
**Гомер, «Одиссея», песнь XIV**

Капитан Нириц наблюдал за адмиралом. Тот никогда не отличался общительностью, но с момента отбытия утром «Охотника за наживой» казался еще более замкнутым. Нирицу было интересно, что же произошло, и связано ли это с женщиной, которая пришла за деньгами. Они ведь знали друг друга.

— Ежедневный отчет, капитан. От вас.

Нириц сглотнул.

— Есть, сэр. Я как раз собирался заняться отчетом, но, возможно, я могу быть вам полезен чем-то еще. Не сочтите за грубость, но в последнее время вы выглядите немного _подавленным_ , сэр.

Траун улыбнулся.

— Нет, не совсем. Не думал, что это настолько заметно.

— Никак нет, сэр.

Траун собирался было сказать, насколько неуместным был такой ответ, но промолчал. Капитан просто хотел быть любезным, а ему сейчас не помешал бы друг.

— Если вы действительно хотите быть полезным… — сказал Траун, направившись к углу с напитками и возвращаясь с двумя бокалами и бутылкой кореллианского виски, — …тогда выпейте со мной. По такому поводу я просто отказываюсь пить в одиночку.

— Сэр, уверен, я не должен напоминать вам, что это не соответствует правилам внутреннего распорядка: старший офицер И его заместитель не могут выпивать вместе.

Траун опустился на диван.

— У звания есть свои привилегии, друг мой, и поэтому с этой самой секунды я официально объявляю вас вне службы. Вот… — он поставил бокал прямо перед Нирицем. — Давайте отдадим мостик Воссу. Пока его не понизили, он много лет был капитаном «Быстрого удара». Он знает, как управлять кораблем.

Траун наполнил оба бокала _до краев_ , и Нириц начал опасаться, что это может плохо закончиться.

— Привилегии распространяются на завтрашнюю смену тоже? — хитро спросил он прежде, чем взять бокал.

— Думаю, я приму решение позже. Выпьем, — мужчины осушили бокалы, и Нириц слегка кашлянул, когда темная жидкость обожгла горло. Он уже забыл, каково это.

— Итак? Чем обязан столь неожиданному удовольствию? — опустошив второй бокал, поинтересовался Нириц.

Траун уставился на свои руки.

— Я еще недостаточно пьян для _откровенной беседы_ , — он покачал головой. Чего он ждал? Ему нужно было рассказать кому-либо, иначе он сойдет с ума.

— Дагон? Я никогда не спрашивал вас, а это не есть хорошо, если учесть, как долго мы знакомы, но… У вас есть семья?


End file.
